Cuando sale el Sol
by iTwister
Summary: Creo que esto contesta a una de las grandes preguntas de Isla Del Drama.


Cuando sale el Sol

Este día no pudo ser peor, a demás de todas las cosas que ya pasaron y que no vale la pena recordar, hoy perdí el autobús y me obligué a volver caminando a casa. Cuando hoy había entrado al salón hacía un día casi de verano afuera; pero solo faltó que yo me tuviera que volver caminando sola para que se venga una tormenta.

–Genial, lo que me faltaba- Mientras luchaba con la lluvia se levantó un fuerte viento. De pronto perdí mi paraguas y vi como el viento se lo llevó y lo dejó en el medio de la calle. "Mejor voy a buscarlo" pensé, solo antes de que un auto lo pasó por encima y lo dejó hecho pedazos.

Suerte que estaba cerca de mi casa ya, pero seguía caminando sin poder ver nada por la lluvia, hasta que algo me golpeó en la cara y caí sentada.

–¡¿Pero qué rayos?- Cuando vi que fue lo que me había tirado recordé que algo peor me esperaba en casa. Era papel de regalo. El sucio de mi hermano lo había tirado todo por la ventana de su cuarto en vez de en la basura, y gracias al fuerte viento uno de esos fue a parar a mi cara.

Su cumpleaños, con todo lo que me había pasado en clases se me olvidó completamente. Él esperaba que le trajera una bolsa de dulces para él solo como regalo, y estaba segura de que cuando entrara a casa me atacaría al saber que lo único que tenía en la mochila para comer era una botella de agua y una manzana.

–Pensándolo bien, hubiera ido a buscar el paraguas- Entré a casa preparada para cualquier cosa, pero todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Cerré la puerta y apenas me di vuelta el mocoso se me tiró arriba reclamando los caramelos.

–¿Qué me trajiste? Vamos, vamos, ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí adentro de tu mochila?-

–Eh, ¿Fruta?- Contesté haciéndome la que no entendía.

–Vamos ya, deja de hacer bromas y dame mis dulces- Me insistía mientras yo estaba tumbada en el piso.

–No en serio, no tengo nada, lo olvidé- Le dije un poco cansada –Pero si te hace sentir mejor "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"-

–Ya me la voy a cobrar esta- Me gritó molesto mientras me iba para mi cuarto. La verdad es que el sabe como vengarse y sabía que debería preocuparme por eso, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era una ducha caliente.

–Gwen, ¿Eres tu?- Me preguntó mamá desde la cocina.

–¡Sí soy yo!- Le contesté gritando desde la escalera, volví a bajar y la saludé con un beso.

–¿Le deseaste un feliz cumpleaños a tu hermano?- Me preguntó.

–Si, lo hice, y creo que reaccionó mejor de lo que yo esperaba, bueno, me voy a bañar-

Terminé de subir las escaleras, entré a mi cuarto, junté un poco de ropa seca del armario y ya estaba lista para entrar al baño. Mientras hacía eso, daba gracias Dios que ya pasaron los días en los que todos los amigos de mi hermano se juntaban en casa para celebrarle una fiesta. Siempre cuando mamá terminaba de preparar todo en la cocina para esas bestias, me decía siempre el mismo verso de que estaba cansada de tanto trabajar, y que solo quería descansar para ir de nuevo al trabajo al día siguiente; y al final, terminaba siendo yo la mesera de quince animales ruidosos. No me molestaba hacer ese trabajo por mamá, es más, yo comprendo porque me pedía eso, pero si lo podía evitar, era mejor.

Este año por suerte no venía nadie a casa. Mi hermanito se iba a ir por ahí con sus amigos para volver a sabe-Dios-que hora, dejando a mamá con los nervios de punta toda la noche, y dándome un respiro a mí.

Terminé de bañarme y pasé por el cuarto de él. Solo por curiosidad, quería saber de que era el papel de regalo que me había tumbado afuera. Entré y revisé solo con la vista y traté de encontrar algo que no perteneciera al caos que era su cuarto. En eso, vi un pedazo del mismo papel de regalo que me había encontrado, tirado en el piso, casi debajo de la cama. Me agaché y encontré una cámara de video totalmente nueva escondida entre la mugre.

–Vaya mamá, ¡Esta vez sí que te luciste!- Me dije a mi misma pensando en voz alta. Me asomé corriendo en silencio hasta la escalera, solo para saber en donde estaba; él y mamá estaban mirando un programa un poco extraño en la tele, e imaginé que estaba esperando a que sus amigos pasaran a buscarlo.

Volví a su cuarto. Puse la cámara encendida en su escritorio y tiré un montón de ropa sucia para poder sentarme en su cama. Si esto no aplacaba un poco su venganza, la haría enojar aún más, y sabía que mi diario correría riesgo si eso pasaba. Entonces dije para la cámara:

–Ehhh, no soy muy buena en esto pero, de verdad lo siento, cuando pare de llover te prometo que te traeré todos los dulces que quieras- solo que por "accidente" se me olvidó decir que sin azúcar, solo para gastarle una broma –Y también te prometo que te compraré un nuevo videojuego- si, seguro – Solo para mi gran (y único) hermano favorito-

Me levanté, apagué la cámara y salvé el video -Creo que le molestará que le halla estrenado su juguete nuevo, pero que más da, la expresión en su rostro va a valer la pena jaja-

Terminado mi momento de maldad sana del día, baje para ver que es lo que estaba haciendo mi familia. Seguían mirando ese programa que la verdad yo no entendía mucho; mamá se levanto de sillón y trajo de la cocina algo para comer. Ella sabía que no tenía que cocinar nada esta vez, pero solo para darse el gusto de recordar los pasados cumpleaños de su niño, trajo un pequeño pastel.

–¡Qué tengas un feliz cumpleaños!- Le dijo con mucha emoción. Cuando llevábamos ya medio pastel devorado, mamá tomó su bolso y nos dijo –Ahora tengo que volver a trabajar, Gwen, tu quedas a cargo, tu hermano se va en una hora más o menos, cuídense mucho- Y se fue.

–Yo voy a estár en mi cuarto, mientras no llegan a buscarte, quédate ahí- Le dije antes que tratara de hacer algo.

–Si, como sea- Me contestó tan despreocupado que casi no creí lo que me había dicho, y solo bromeando le dije:

–¿Acaso la tele te tiene drogado? Jaja-

–Seeee- Aún más desanimado

–Pensando en eso, ¿Qué estás viendo?- Pegunté con toda mi curiosidad, quería saber que es lo que tenía tan domado a la fiera.

–Ahora, solo comerciales- "Wow, que interesante" pensé cuando me contestó solo eso. Me quedé ahí cinco minutos solo para contemplar la maravilla que hacían esos comerciales. Un anuncio de desodorantes baratos, comida para perro, un nuevo cartoon, más comida para perro, chocolates y por último (antes de que comenzara la programación de nuevo) el anuncio de un nuevo "reality show"

"(…) _¡Regístrate ya! Solo tienes que enviarnos una audición en video diciéndonos algo que pueda llamarnos la atención acerca de ti, y tendrás la posibilidad de participar por ¡Cien mil dólares!…"_

–Qué basura- Me di media vuelta y subí a mi cuarto, a sumergirme en mi diario. Tenía muchas cosas que escribir hoy, y decidí comenzar en ese momento ya que la televisión tenía hipnotizado a mi hermano.

Me tomé mi tiempo (alrededor de 15 minutos) y en eso comencé:"Querido Diario: hoy…" antes de que pudiera seguir, escuché a mi hermano hablar desde su cuarto

– (…) _Y por eso yo debería ganar los cien mil dólares, Gracias_ – No podía creer que adicionara para ese estúpido programa y me heché a reír sola sentada en la silla de mi escritorio

–Jajajajajaja- Pero en seguida contuve la risa tapándome la boca con la mano, si me escuchaba reírme, quizás hasta se pondría a llorar en su cuarto y sería yo la que le arruinaría el cumpleaños. Pero a la vez me imaginé su cara cuando le diga que el video que le dejé era pura mentira (él no es el mejor entendiendo el sarcasmo)

Bueno, volví a mi diario: "Querido Diario: hoy no fue mi mejor día, es más, hoy…". Me detuve al escuchar una risita, ¿En dónde está ese mocoso? Miré hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta y ahí estaba él, escondido filmándome mientras yo hacía mis cosas. Solo para que se fuera, le tiré con una almohada, con el lápiz que estaba escribiendo y hasta le tiré con un cuaderno de dibujo para que se fuera

–Veo que te gusta sonreír para la cámara, vamos, dame una pose, dame amor- Terminó de decirme eso y me tiré hasta la puerta para tratar de agarrar la cámara. –Vamos Gwen, dime, ¿Cuál es tu talento? ¡¿Dibujar a los chicos que te gustan? ¿Acaso eso no es acosar? Jaja- Me amagó y empezó a correr.

–¡Dame eso!- Le grité

–¡Jamás! jaja, y déjame ver, ¿Cuál es tu mejor cualidad además de dibujar hombres?- Oficialmente se estaba vengando, pero eso ya se pasó de la raya. Corrí para tirármele de nuevo, pero él saltó y fue derecho para mi cuarto. – Ohh, ya se ¡Tu escribes! ¿Cómo se me habrá olvidado? Aquí va algo para la audición de Gwen directo desde su diario: _"Querido Diario: hoy cuando salí de mi clase de matemática, ahí estaba él, taaaaan guapo como siempre. Hoy por fin tenía el valor para hablarle, hasta que la perra esa que salió del laboratorio de ciencias le clavó sus garras y se lo llevó antes de que…"- _Jaja ¡Qué patético!

–Ya fue suficiente- Me dije a mi misma, y no se que cara de enojo puse, que el idiota en vez de bajar las escaleras entró de nuevo a mi cuarto. Ahí supe que ya lo tenía atrapado. Subió arriba de la cama y salto hacia un costado, quedando de espaldas al armario, sin salida.

–Ahhh- Suspiré -Te lo pido amablemente una vez más. Dame la cámara.- Le pedí con esperanzas de que se rindiera, porque para mi, la broma ya había terminado.

–Ya quisieras- Él tan arrogante. Vi que mi armario estaba abierto y por un segundo, pude poner mi pie detrás del de él, y lo empujé para que cayera adentro del armario. El armario era de los de estilo gótico, antiguo, por lo que tenía llave y lo dejé encerrado.

–¿Ahora me vas a dar la cámara?- Le dije con la pequeña satisfacción de haberle ganado, mientras, me recosté en la puerta del ropero.

–¡No la tengo, debió de caer afuera!- De hecho si, había caído al lado de donde yo estaba parada -¡Termina la audición Gwen!- Me dijo

–¿O sino qué?- Le pregunté con sarcasmo

–O sino le digo a mamá que la señorita encargada de cuidarme me dejó encerrado en su armario, y adivina que ¡También puedo simular un esguince!

–Ahhh- Suspire de nuevo –Mocoso manipulador- Dije en voz baja. Bueno ¿Qué tenía que perder? Haría una audición como para que no me eligieran jamás, y antes de que él saliera del armario, borraría la filmación. Y ahí tomé la cámara, la apunté hacia mí, y empecé:

–Hola, soy Gwen, y el enano que está encerrado en mi armario es mi hermano. Con respecto a lo que dijo la criatura, no acoso a la gente y no escribo ese tipo de cosas en mi diario- "Mentira" (decía el mocoso desde adentro del mueble), pero era verdad, lo del diario lo inventó él –Bueno como sea, mi mejor cualidad es ser yo, así tal cual me ven vestida, y no me elijan para entrar en ese programa; creo que puedo encontrar mejores cosas que hacer sola todo el verano en mi casa, que pasar las vacaciones participando de un reality show, matándome con 22 personas por unos dólares- Así es, lo más fría posible –Así que si quieren hacer unos puntos más de rating, elijan a alguna perra desnudista o a algún aspirante a músico frustrado- Y giré los ojos; no para pretender que me importaba aún menos el programa, sino porque no se me ocurrían cosas peores para decir –Ahhh, bueno, esos fueron mis 15 segundos de fama, hasta nunca-

Tapé el lente de la cámara y liberé a la bestia –Espero que eso te sirva de lección a no meterte en mis cosas- Le dije

–Si, como sea- Me contestó. Cuando me inspiré para darle un sermón, sonó el timbre y enseguida corrió hacia su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Imaginé que eran sus amigos y fui a abrir la puerta. Antes de que pudiera tocar el pestillo, él saltó desde la escalara y salió a toda prisa.

–¡Nos vemos!- Y lo veo irse en un auto que ni siquiera sabía de quien era, bueno allá él. La casa quedó para mi sola, y eso era paz. Era hora de seguir lo que había empezado en mi diario.

Al día siguiente…

Todavía llovía, y como hoy no fui a clases por la tormenta que se venía, aproveché para teñirme las partes azules del pelo de nuevo, solo para que quedaran un poca más vivas. En eso, mamá se para frente a la puerta del baño y me dice

–Gwen ¿Sabías que tu hermano quiere enviar una audición para el programa este? ¿Cómo se llama..?

–Jaja, si, lo se, jaja- Se me hizo inevitable reírme de nuevo.

–Si bueno, ahora estoy haciendo mil cosas a la vez ¿Podrías tomar su video y ponerlo en el buzón del correo?- ¿Tanto que me reí y el enano no fue capas de mandarla por él mismo?

–Sí, claro, lo haré ¿Pero por qué no va él a hacerlo?-

–Es que está estudiando mucho para sus exámenes finales y no quiero desconcentrarlo, pero si envía eso demasiado tarde quizás no lo acepten y se va a poner mal si por lo menos no lo intenta- ¿Mi hermano? ¿Estudiando cuando solo faltan unos días para el verano? Mamá a veces puede ser tan ingenua, pero si para mi hermanito mirar porno en la computadora es estudiar, imagino que tendré que enviar la condenada cinta yo misma.

Bajé corriendo, y me encontré con que en la mesa del living no había una, sino cinco grabaciones, naturalmente, todas sin etiquetas. No me iba a poner a revisar uno a uno los videos; tomé el que estaba más arriba de los otros, lo puse en un sobre, salí a la lluvia (adiós tinta del pelo recién hecha) y puse el sobre en el buzón. ¿Y el pequeño tiene esperanzas de entrar? Me pareció que había oído solo "jóvenes de 16 años", pero si los productores del canal están tan hambrientos de raiting, podrían aceptarlo teniendo solo 14.

…Una semana después…

Yo seguía metida en mi cuarto, y más metida en mis dibujos. Aún seguía lloviendo y no me preocupaba otra cosa más que no hacer nada. De pronto, oigo uno gritos desde abajo

"¡Si, si, si, SIIIIIII! ¡Woooohooooo!" Sin duda era el enano ¿Se habría conseguido una novia que estaba tan emocionado?

–¡Gwen, ven a ver esto!- Me gritó emocionado para que bajara

–¿Quién murió y nos dejó una herencia?- Dije jugando

–Nada de eso, lee esto- Y me dio una carta como cualquier otra, es más, esta tenía manchas de café, pero si que no me creí lo que leí al principio:

_"Felicidades, eres uno de los 22 campistas que ingresará a el reality show más caliente del momento: ¡Isla Del Drama! Teniendo la oportunidad de ganar cien mil dólares, en una isla cerca de Muscoca, en un hotel 5 estrellas con todas las comodidades que te imaginas. Te veo en unos días. Chris McLean"_

¿Quién lo diría? Lo aceptaron en ese show medio raro, de todos modos tendría que estar contenta, él traería cien mil dólares a casa y yo estaría todo un verano libre de él.

–Felicidades, ¡Te vas a la "Isla Del Drama"!- Aunque parezca egoísta, todavía me gustaba la idea de tenerlo lejos por mucho tiempo

"Mamá ¡Mamá! Mira esto" lo oí gritar a lo lejos, y no pude evitar ponerme contenta.

…Unos días después…

Ya faltaba poco para que mi hermano se fuera a tratar de ganar el dinero de la familia. Pero todavía seguía pensando en por qué harían el programa en un hotel 5 estrellas, como isla paradisíaca, si el premio son solo cien mil de los grandes; es decir ¿Ganas el dinero y te lo gastas en el hotel? Y más importante aún, imaginaba que el hotel sería bastante grande, porque si seguía lloviendo de esta manera, no creo que se pudiera hacer otra cosa más que estar abajo de un techo.

Bajé de mi cuarto a buscar algo de comer sin ninguna preocupación, y antes de llegar a la cocina, vi que había llegado el correo. Era lo de siempre, factura, factura, factura, más para pagar, algún catálogo y mezclado entre eso, una carta toda maltrecha que venía firmada por un tal "Chris McLean". Al rato de pensar en quién era ese tal McLean, recordé y me di cuenta de que esa carta era para mi hermano.

Golpeé a la puerta de su cuarto, abrió, y en seguida le dije – Correo de Isla del Drama- Nunca lo había visto tan alegre por recibir una carta toda destrozada. Solo por no quedarme ahí parada sin hacer nada, le dije –Vamos, léela en voz alta- y arrancó:

_"De seguro recordarás quien soy, pero esta vez te estoy hablando de parte de los productores del canal. Solo te queríamos avisar que por alguna "falla" del correo, tendrás que venir a la central del canal, aquí mismo, en Toronto, a llenar el formulario de ingreso que por desgracia no tenemos el tuyo firmado, y asumimos que no te ha llegado._

_Por favor, ven lo antes posible Gwen, o sino no podrás participar en Isla Del Drama._

_Nos estamos viendo. Chris McLean"_

La voz de mi hermanito se fue apagando a medida que terminaba de leer, luego de unos segundos de estar perplejo con la carta en su mano comenzó a hablar sin mirarme -¿Qué…? ¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Acaso se equivocaron? Si, si, lo más seguro, se equivocaron. ¿No Gwen?- Y cuando dijo mi nombre vi sus ojos como para llorar. Me sentí culpable ¿Me había equivocado de video? No, imposible, yo borre la falsa audición que me obligó a hacer… ¿Lo hice?

Mi hermano indignado convenció a mamá para ir enseguida a la central del canal, a reclamar por el "error" que había cometido el conductor. Es decir, si se equivocó en mandar el formulario, perfectamente se pudo haber equivocado al escribir la carta. De todos modos teníamos que ir a que alguien firmara algo.

Luego de unos minutos en autobús y de mojarnos un poco, llegamos a los estudios del canal. Entramos un poco desorientados, pero mamá fue directo al recepcionista

–Hola. Disculpe, donde puedo encontrar a un tal "Chris Malean"-

– "McLean", y si, me dijo que estaba esperado a alguien, tome el ascensor hasta el 5to piso, luego sigua derecho, doble a la izquierda y golpee en la puerta grande"- Dijo el recepcionista como si tuviera la respuesta pre programada.

–Gra, gracias- Le contestó mamá un poco confundida tratando de recordar lo que debía hacer. Y allá fuimos; luego de hacer todo lo indicado, llegamos a la puerta grande, golpeé y al momento oí una voz desde adentro

–¡Pase!- Hice caso a la voz y entramos. No era una habitación típica de oficina, está tenía las paredes casi tapizadas de retratos de la misma persona recibiendo premios, acompañado de otras personas que parecían ser importantes, o solo de la misma persona haciendo todo tipo de poses como si intentara ser modelo. Al final de la habitación, estaba la persona que aparecía en cada retrato, (como si fuera uno más) sentado en su silla con las piernas estiradas sobre su escritorio.

–¡Al fin! Los estaba esperando. El show se estrena mañana y todavía creía que me faltaba un campista, pero por suerte ya está solucionado, solo firma esto y ya todo…-

–Seguro ¿En donde dijiste?- Y fue mi hermano casi a tirarse arriba del escritorio a firmar

–¿Y tu eres…?- Le preguntó Chris cuando lo vio casi encima suyo.

–¿No te acuerdas de mi? Yo mandé la audición para Isla del Drama, y me aceptaron, y llegó una carta, y, y…- Nunca lo había visto así de ansioso, la verdad ya me estaba preocupando un poco.

–¿Audición? ¡¿Tuya? ¿Pero qué edad tienes? ¿12?- Le tomaba el pelo Chris

–14 ¡Y yo envié una audición en video como decía el maldito comercial! ¿¡Sino por qué crees que estamos aquí escuchándote a ti!- Ya se estaba enojando, y mi hermano no es la persona más estable de todas.

–Jaja ¿Y tu creíste que..? Jajaja. La razón por la que los llamé no fue por ti mocoso, fue por la audición de tu hermana, la única que nos llegó desde tu dirección; y hablando de eso, por favor Gwen, ven a firmar, necesito tu firma y la de tu madre- Esto ya se estaba yendo de control. Yo no había enviado ninguna audición mía, es más nunca hice una, salvo por… Imposible, no me puede estar pasando esto.

En un segundo mi hermano se fue corriendo de la habitación –Mamá, esto es un error ¡Se supone que él tendría que participar!- Pero ella no me escuchó. Ella siempre está atenta por si necesitó cualquier cosa, pero me di cuenta de que había inventado la excusa de revisar el contrato solo para poder ver "más de cerca" a Chris. Increíble, y decepcionarte.

Salí corriendo atrás de mi hermano para tratar de consolarlo, y se me perdió entre todas las puertas de oficina y las personas vestidas formales (noté que todos estaban bien vestidos salvo Chris que estaba en sus shorts). Caminé desorientada buscándolo hasta que me asomé a una puerta que estaba un tanto abierta. Ahí lo vi, estaba llorando en un rincón de la habitación oscura. Traté de consolarlo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue:

–¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué te pasa?- Fueron preguntas estúpidas, pero por lo menos sirvieron para que me contestara algo.

–¡¿Tu qué crees? Lo único que quería era hacer algo diferente este verano y tu lo arruinas ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Solo lo arruinas todo!- Se me cayó el poco ánimo que me quedaba cuando me dijo eso, nunca me había puesto a pensar así; el pudo haber empezado las bromas, pero yo fui peor porque que solo busqué como vengarme. –Ahora que tenías tantas ganas de entrar en mi lugar, vamos ve, firma y termina con todo esto, ya que tanto querías- Lo miré a los ojos y le dije suavemente

–Jaja, ¿Acaso crees que quiero pasar todo el verano escuchando el sarcasmo de ese metrosexual?- Le dije en forma de broma para que dejara de estar triste –Nunca quise enviar el video equivocado, salgo horrible frente a las cámaras, a demás no pienso entrar; si tu no tienes oportunidad de ganar, yo menos- Por suerte pude sacarle una sonrisa.

Luego me puse a pensar –Pero ¿En dónde estamos?- Él se levantó y encendió las luces. Con todo iluminado pude ver todo un sistema de edición de video y por supuesto, una mesita llena de videos apilados. Solo para divertirme un rato con mi hermano, tomé uno y lo puse en una especie de video casetera para verlo.

Era la audición de un chico, que imagino que había tratado de entrar al programa. Y sin siquiera presentarse o decir su nombre, comenzó a cantar _"Yo soy un hombre, de una sola mujer, si, es lo que soy, si la pudiera, si pudiera encontrara a esa mujer…" _Me había atrapado con su canción, lástima que se le rompió una de las cuerdas de su guitarra. Mi hermano se echo a reír. Lo miré con cara un poco enojada y tomé otro de los videos solo para que se dejara de reír del pobre chico. Casualmente, esta era de otro chico que parecía que le iba un poco mejor:

_"(…) Quizás ya me conocen porque soy como una celebridad por aquí, si, me sacan fotografías todo el tiempo, es porque soy guapo y encantador y porque vivo en una casa grande con muchas cámaras de seguridad y perros guardianes…" _Le puse pausa porque vi que mi hermanito se estaba aburriendo, pero había que admitirlo, este chico si que tenía estilo.

–Ahora me toca a mí- Me dijo y agarró una al azar –Que sea una chica, una chica- Pedía él, y de hecho, si era una. La puso para reproducir y apreté "play". Todo iba bien hasta que ella dijo _"(…) Elíjanme y prometo altos niveles de audiencia" _Cuando termino de hablar, simplemente se quitó la toalla, quedando desnuda, y dejando a mi hermano de boca abierta.

–Creo que tendríamos que probar con otra- Le dije y agarré otro video al azar. Otra chica de nuevo, espero que esta tampoco se desnude. La chica comenzó a hablar, hablar y hablar, adelanté el video para ver si pasaba algo interesante y resulta que casi se fue a los puños con su camarógrafo. Algo violento, pero divertido jaja.

–¡¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo!- Nos gritó Chris desde la puerta y me asusté porque nos habían atrapado. –Jaja, solo bromeaba. Muy astuta, estudiar a tu competencia. De todos los participantes que pudieron venir aquí a ninguno se le había ocurrido esto, jaja-

–Pero es que yo no quiero entrar porque, porque…- No se me ocurría un "porque", siempre critique la idea del programa pero nunca tuve una razón.

–Muy tarde, tu madre ya firmó su parte, así que alguien tiene que entrar, y no puede ser el mocoso ese- Ese narcisista manipulador le debió echar el ojo a mi madre para que firmara

–Ahahahahah- Estaba a punto de gritarle que se pudrieran él y su contrato, pero oí como mi hermano me dijo

–Firma Gwen- Después de tanto enojo ¿Él estaba de acuerdo en que yo fuera a participar y él no?

–Estás seguro de eso- Le pregunté asombrada, solo iba a firmar si el lo permitía, no quería hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya debía de estar.

–Sí, yo puedo buscarme algo para hacer el en verano, es solo un verano, tres meses. A demás si alguien tiene que traer el dinero a casa, yo no podría hacerlo. ¡Patéales el trasero por mí y gana los cien grandes!

–Jaja- Y contra todos los pronósticos, firmé. Luego de peleas y decepciones firmé el contrato que me encadenaba a todo un verano de locuras y no se que otras cosas más. Ya tendría que estár tres meses con el sarcasmo de Chris, el cual no sutilmente me dijo "Mañana ve a este muelle temprano" y me dio una dirección

Así como me lo dijo, al día siguiente estaba con lo que es mi familia en un muelle medio abandonado, casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Después de esperar unas horas, vi llegar un barco pequeño pero muy lujoso.

–Cuídate mucho- Me dijo mamá y me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

–Gánales a todos por mí- Me dijo él, me agaché y le di un abrazo. Luego de despedirme, abordé el barco.

Así empezó mi verano, con confusiones y enredada en lo que hace unos días estaba detestando. Noté que iba a demorar un poco en llegar a donde me estuvieran llevando, así que saqué al único amigo que llevo a todos lados, me senté en el piso justo donde estaba parada y así empecé "Querido Diario: hoy…"

Miré al cielo, y me di cuenta de que era irónico que cuando solo me quejaba, llovía sin parar, y que cuando me dirigí hacia todo lo que critiqué y casi odié, me sentí feliz. Tomé mi goma y volví a escribir

"Diario: ya salió el sol"


End file.
